


Drabble #23

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Coda for episode 8x18





	Drabble #23

Danny sighs, catching the front door with his foot to close it. “Shoes off,” he calls before Charlie makes it to the other side of the room.

Charlie pouts but stops long enough to kick off his shoes. “Hi, Uncle Steve!” he shouts as he flies past the kitchen and up the stairs.

Danny rolls his eyes fondly, toeing off his own shoes. He sets Charlie’s bag on the couch and shoes on the mat before continuing into the kitchen. Steve is pulling steaks from a bowl of marinade, his back to Danny. He glances over his shoulder when Danny enters the room, tapping his tongs on the edge of the bowl.

“Hey. Did you get everything sorted out with Brooke?”

Danny nods, slipping his arms around Steve’s waist from behind. He tucks his face between Steve’s shoulder blades and takes a deep breath of that warm, musky scent he loves so much.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks, wiping his hands and turning in Danny’s arms.

“Uh-huh.” Danny stretches up on his toes to kiss Steve.

“Mmm, what was that for?” Steve curls a hand around the back of Danny’s neck.

“Nothing, just realized today how everything led me right here to you.” Danny kisses him again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Danno.”

They could stand there forever, except Charlie comes screeching down the stairs, a laughing Grace hot on his heels. Steve steps to the side and snatches Charlie up with a roar, lifting Charlie above his head and out of Grace’s reach.

As Danny watches his kids wrestle the love of his life to the kitchen floor, he knows this is exactly where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
